masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Citadel (TF:C Verse)
This article is based on ME Canon, to see the full original article, click here A massive space station that was supposedly constructed by the ancient enigmatic Prothean civilization. This city-sized deep space colony is the capital of the intergalactic Citadel Interstellar League and the seat of their government, the Citadel Council. Gravity is simulated through rotation, and is a comfortable 1.02 standard G's on the Wards and a light 0.3 standard G's on the Presidium Ring. The design of the Citadel station, according to Terran's classification, is a combination of Stanford Torus structure for the Presidium Ring and an O'Neil Cylinder layout on each moving arm of the station, also known as the "Wards". The Presidium Ring The Presidium is the center of the Citadel. It is the 10km wide Stanford Torus habitat structure of the station,home to the various embassies and consulates of many species of the C-Space and the seats of the Council themselves. While the Wards are home to most of the Citadel's population and are considered more lively, the Presidium is considered to be the elite living space of Citadel space's upper influencial echelons of their societies. The interior of the Presidium was designed to resemble a botanical garden of a garden world (according to Federation's habitat classification). No detail was overlooked, boasting a large freshwater lake, glassland, forest, and clouds, as well as artificial sunlight and winds.The Presidium goes through a brief day-night cycle, allowing six hours of darkness during which the artificial sky is darkened. The lakes on the Presidium primarily serve as water reservoirs, completely separated from the water management systems in the wards. The water is purified to prevent bacteria from one species infecting another, due to the difference of amino acids that could prove fatal if ingested. The buildings are built alongside the curving walls of the ring, and were meant to blend in with the surroundings. In the center of the Ring is the Citadel Tower, where the Council themselves meets and holds audience with ambassadors from the various governments. The Ward Wings The five "wings" of the Citadel are known as the Wards. They are the metropolitan areas of the Citadel, each essentially a self-contained and fully self-sufficient city, with a population density equal to Earth's coastal cities of Tokyo or Manhattan numbering at millions. The skyscrapers of the Wards are completely vacuum-proof due to the limitation of atmospheric height. Though the inhabitants of the Wards usually rebuild and arrange buildings to their liking, the keepers have been known to descend on areas of the Wards and rearrange them, often with very little warning. In an emergency situation, the Wards can be closed, turning the Citadel into an impenetrable space fortress, protecting the people inside. However for long term sieges the Citadel is not rated to survive longer than five months due to limitations on food and water storage and the massive size of the population. Characteristics * Location:Milky Way/Serpent Nebula/Widow * Total Length (Open): 44.7 km * Diameter (Open): 12.8 km * Population: 13.2 million (not including keepers) * Gross Weight: 7.11 billion metric tons Category:Locations Category:Space Stations Category:Background Category:Terran Federation:Contact